It Never Went Away
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: When Stefan Salvatore leaves town, Elena is alone. But one unexpected person comes into her life, stealing her heart. Tyler/Elena Past Elena/Stefan
1. Stupid Stefan

I own nothing, besides the order the text goes in. :) Review, favorite whatever! xoxo

Elena Gilbert walked through the woods, hoodie up and hands in the pockets. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she needed to be away from everything supernatural for the night.

Yes, that included Stefan. She sighed heavily and thought about how wrong their relationship felt these days. She wasn't an idiot, she saw the loving looks he gave Caroline when Caroline just happened to be at the Grill, all alone, looking right at Stefan as if she knew he was there.

"Stupid Stefan," Elena said quietly, kicking at a pebble on the ground. It only just occurred to her that she was roaming around, all alone, in the woods, at night, right after Klaus attacked everyone. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around, scared.

"Shit," she muttered and looked around, reaching for her phone but remembered it was dead.

"You lost?" Elena jumped and swirled around at the sound of the voice, only to breathe a sigh of relief as she saw Tyler Lockwood jog over to where she was standing, a confused look on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Elena answered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'd ask why you're out here alone, but I'm not sure I want to know," he said, smiling warmly as he grabbed her hand and casually began walking through the woods.

Elena looked down at their joined hands but didn't say anything about it. Tyler navigated their way through the woods, and Elena only managed to stumble at least twice. She only began to panic when she felt a raindrop hit her hand, and ten minutes later they were walking in the pouring rain with thunder shaking the sky angrily.

"Tyler, where exactly are we going?" Elena yelled, pretty sure her home was the opposite way.

"Your home's too far away, so I just thought we'd go to my place!" He yelled back, finally reaching his backyard.

"Oh."

Tyler and Elena ran to the back door, trying as best as they could to dry off in the hallway so they wouldn't get the house soaked, but they were already wet to the bones.

"Tyler?" Carol said as she rounded the corner, her eyes wide.

"I found Elena, she was lost, it started raining, I just thought she could stay for the night?" Tyler asked, not sure what his mom what say. He knew Carol had a soft spot for Elena, but he didn't know why.

"Elena, why don't you come with me so I could loan you some pajamas for the night?" Carol said, leading Elena up to her room.

"Tyler, your mom said we couldn't stay in the same room," Elena protested as he lied down on the bed in the guest bedroom she was staying in.

"Oh, please. Like I listen to anything my mom says," Tyler said, smirking at Elena.

She smiled back and lied down next to him, noting how he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Elena, remember that time when we were younger and I admitted to having that crush on you?" Tyler asked, looking at her. Elena blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, about that. It never officially went away," Tyler said with a small smile. Elena's eyes widened and she looked at Tyler.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Really," He answered before placing his lips on hers, kissing her sweetly.


	2. You're Leaving

Author's Note: First off, I want to thank you all for the nice reviews and messages! I wasn't planning on making this as series, but I got inspired. ;)

Disclamer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anything else besides the order the text go in.

Elena woke up the next morning with strong arms wrapped around her, and she looked to her right to find Tyler watching her with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said, stroking her cheek lightly. Elena smiled and snuggled into his warm body.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a half hour," He answered, glancing at the clock.

"Mm, I have to leave," Elena said, yawning slightly.

Tyler just nodded and released her from his hold, watching as she stood up and grabbed her clothes.

"Um, I'm going to change in the bathroom," Elena announced.

"And where were you last night?" Alaric asked as she walked in the front door. Alaric and Jeremy were in the living room playing some violent looking video game.

"I was at the Lockwood's."

Jeremy frowned and Alaric raised an eyebrow. Elena rolled her eyes. Alaric had become almost like a big brother to both of them, since he wasn't that old. Or maybe more of an uncle. He usually stays over night in Jenna's old room to keep an eye out for them.

"Why the hell were you over there?" Jeremy asked, and Elena remembered his hatred for Tyler.

"None of your business. Now, I'm going to go shower and stuff."

"Be down here at six, I'm cooking dinner," Alaric said. Elena nodded and raced up the stairs.

"Tyler, can we talk?"

Tyler jumped and looked up to see Stefan Salvatore standing in his door way, and he sighed.

"You going to knock me into the wall again?" Tyler snapped, remembering the first time he showed up to his house.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just want to talk. Violence free."

"Sit down."

Stefan took a seat on the leather couch, and Tyler looked up at him with curiosity on his face.

"I know that you and Elena kissed last night," Stefan started, and watched as Tyler momentarily froze.

"Listen, man, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot she was with you-" Tyler began but Stefan held up a hand to silence him.

"No, it's fine. I-I know that are relationship wouldn't work, so her having you who's part human, it's good. You two can actually have a life. And with Klaus gone, I really just want her to have this normal, vampire free year. I want her to go to college and stuff. Yeah, I'll always love her, but I know that you will too."

Tyler stared, digesting Stefan's words. "So, you're leaving?"

Stefan ignored the question and handed him an envelope.

"Give that to Elena, please." Stefan said and sped out of the room.

Jeremy walked to the door where someone was knocking, only to find Tyler Lockwood standing there.

"Ugh, what do you want Lockwood?" Jeremy asked. Tyler glared and thrust an envelope in his hands.

"Make sure Elena gets that, okay?" Tyler said and spun on his heel, throwing a glare over his shoulder aimed towards Jeremy.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and slammed the door. He climbed the stairs and knocked on Elena's bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Jeremy pushed the door open and handed Elena the envelope.

"Tyler just dropped this off," Jeremy explained.

"Tyler?" Elena looked down at the envelope and frowned slightly.


	3. Love Always

I was told I was kind of rushing this story so I'm going to slow it down a bit. I've also noticed that the line breaks I insert doesn't show up so it makes the scene changes confusing, so I going to try and fix that. :)

Elena stared at the envelope for a few minutes after Jeremy left her room, wondering what it could be. After a few more minute, she tore it open and pulled out a letter. She slowly unfolded it and stared at the writing.

Dear Elena,

I am so sorry for leaving like this, but I need to. I want you to know that I love you so much, but I can't stay anymore. It's beginning to become to hard for me to stay around you, and I'm complicating your life. I want you to be happy, to be normal. Writing this letter is killing me, but I need to be strong. For you, for everyone. Tonight I'll be leaving Mystic Falls with Damon and Caroline, going where, I have no idea. Damon says he has a place in mind. I have already talked to Tyler, and I assume you two will be happy. Again, I'm sorry and I love you.

Love Always,

Stefan

Elena looked at the letter in shock, not believing what she was reading. Yes, she knew that this day would come, but it still hit her hard. Stefan couldn't leave. Caroline, her best friend. Damon, God she can't live without seeing the beautiful smile once more.

She jumped up and grabbed her coat, glancing at the clock. It was only 6:30, Stefan said they'd be leaving at night, and the sun was just beginning to set. If she got there now, she may be able so stop them.

Running down the stairs, and out the door, Elena prayed that they'd be there.

"Stefan! Stefan, Caroline! Damon!" Elena pounded on the door, panicking. They're gone, she thought, as she pushed the door open. She ran inside the house, looking all around.

"Stefan! Damon!" She called out, only to be met with silence.

"No, this can't be happening," Elena whispered, running a hand through her silky hair. "No." She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears slowly slid from her eyes as she stared out the window.

Stefan stayed outside, listening to Elena's cries. This was killing him. Leaving her, he wouldn't have done it if he didn't see her with the wolf.

Caroline touched his shoulder gently and he sighed.

"She'll be fine. I know Elena. She's stronger than you think," Caroline whispered. Stefan looked at her pale face and tried not to cry out for Elena and run back into the house.

"We leaving now, or what?" Damon yelled quietly from the car. Caroline gave Stefan a little push and they were getting in the car, ready to start their new lives.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled, her voice hoarse from the crying. He was gone. Forever.

She slowly stood up on shaky legs and climbed the stairs, going into Stefan's bedroom to discover nothing but the clothes were taken. Still crying, she climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over her, nothing but the Salvatores faces clouded her vision.

Sorry for lack of Tyler, I wanted to make this an Elena chapter. Review!


	4. Date

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I'd like! I've had writer's block and things have been busy, and I've been trying to finish the hundred YouTube videos I still need to finish. Subscribe to my channel vampirediaries324 I sub back. I'm also working on a trailer for this story. :) The x's mean new scene or POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in The Vampire Diaries.

X

Elena woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing, and she sleepily reached for it.

"Hello?" She said, yawning quietly.

"Elena? Did I wake you?" Tyler's voice asked. Elena ran a hand through her hair and looked around Stefan's room almost guiltily.

"No, I was awake," she lied.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you'd, uh, want to go out later?"

She sighed and slowly got of the bed, making her way to the bathroom to attempt to comb through her knotted hair.

"Um, yeah that's sounds good."

"Great. So how about I pick you up around six and we'll go to the Grill."

Elena rummaged through the draws, wondering why they didn't take any of their stuff, before finally finding a comb. "It's a date."

"Okay, cool. See you tonight," Tyler said happily as she hung up.

She pulled the comb through her long brown hair, grimacing at how knotted it was. She gave up and stared at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

"You're not going to be one of those girls who are depressed because they're boyfriend left them, Elena. You're going to smile, and act strong," she whispered.

X

"I miss Mystic Falls," Caroline whined for the fifth time. Stefan tried not to snap at her and watched at Damon glared at her in the rear view mirror.

"Well, if you're going to miss it that much, get out," Damon snapped, stopping the car.

"Damon." Stefan shot him a look.

"What? If she's seriously going to complain, then she shouldn't have said she'd come in the first place."

Caroline leaned forward. "I came for Stefan. Being alone with you would've made him insane."

"Sit back, Blondie," Damon said annoyed as he sped onto the road.

X

"Where were you last night?" Jeremy asked her as she sat across from him at the kitchen table and watched him eat.

"Stefan and Damon's." She simply answered, and Jeremy just nodded.

"They left town," she added, and watched as Jeremy's eyebrow lifted.

"They're gone?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. Elena only nodded and reached her hand into the cereal box, eating it dry.

"Caroline too. Stefan said I'd be better off without vampires in town or something." She rolled her eyes.

"He does know there's more the just them two in the town right? Hell, I got ghosts haunting me. What makes him think this is any safer?"

"I don't know, Jer. I just think he wanted to get away. Do you blame him?"

"No, I guess not."

X

Tyler walked in the Grill, saying hi to some people he knew from school and sitting down at an empty table.

He looked around, wondering where Elena was. Tyler began to panic she wasn't going to come when he saw someone sit down across from him.

"Looking for me?" Elena asked, smiling at him brightly. He grinned and looked over her outfit. She was wearing a black leather jacket paired with black skinny jeans, and a black tan top with a white design on it. Her hair was down and pretty, and a necklace completed the outfit. She looked beautiful.

"You look great," Tyler said, gesturing to her outfit.

"Thank you. You look good to." She said, gesturing to is outfit. He was wearing a black hoodie vest with a gray T-shirt underneath and gray jeans.

"Thanks."

They then ordered their food and talked easily, laughing and joking around.

And to Elena's surprise, it felt natural.

X

I know this one was kind of short, I'm sorry! I promise to make it better next time. I'll also post links on my page of what Elena and Tyler's date outfits looked like if you want. 3


	5. Visit

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry about not posting in a bit, I've been having trouble deciding what exactly to do with this story. For SPOILERS check out the trailer for this story at . So you'll get an idea of what to expect in later chapters!

X

Caroline unpacked her stuff at their new home in Rome, Italy. Truth be told, she was depressed. She missed her friends, and her mother, and Mystic Falls. She came for Stefan, but Stefan's been so distant lately. Damon's been the same, which didn't make her feel any better.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Bonnie's number only to be met with her voicemail. "Ugh!" Caroline threw the phone at the wall and watched it shatter into pieces.

"Why me? Why am I always the one who gets the shitty luck?" She yelled at the ceiling.

"Talking to yourself, Forbes?"

She spun around only to be met with blinding pain.

X

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry for not writing in a while. Things have just been hectic lately. I've been hanging out with Tyler Lockwood. I know, it's a shock, but once you get to know him, he's sweet and nice and everything I've wanted. Stefan really is gone, Damon too. Bonnie's been doing tracking spells, but her main concern is Caroline. She misses her, as we all do. It's boring without her around, I hate to admit. I miss Stefan and Damon. I'm scared to even walk out the door at night, afraid that someone will snap my neck without their protection. I'm also worried about Jeremy. With Vicki and Anna around, he gets jumpy, starts talking to things that I hope are their ghosts. He got a job at least, most likely to take his mind off of things. Well, I'm going to stop here, and check up on everyone.

Elena closed her diary with a sigh. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to think about everything that's happened in her life since the Salvatore's leave.

She knew that they'd come back. Caroline won't be able to stay away from here for too long. Her life is here.

"Thinking hard, Elena?"

Elena jumped and was immediately on her feet. She turned toward the voice and glared at the form.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Elena asked, annoyed. She watched as Katherine walked around her room, picking up pictures and fixing her hair in Elena's mirror.

"Just wanted to see how you were dealing," Katherine said, smirking at her reflection. Elena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine."

Katherine turned around with a challenging look on her face. "You are, aren't you? It looks like you already have a rebound boy and everything."

Elena blinked. "Rebound boy?"

Katherine grinned, and walked towards Elena. "Oh, yes. The wolf. Tyler, is it?"

"Tyler's not a rebound." Elena shot at her. Katherine sat on her bed, grabbing a stuffed animal.

"That's not what it looks like to me."

"Do you know where Stefan is?" Elena asked suddenly. Katherine stood up and threw the teddy bear on the bed.

"Do you really care?" Katherine asked back. Elena closed her eyes for a brief second.

"Where is he?"

Katherine made her way to the door, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"Nice seeing you, Elena!" She said as she sped down the stairs and out the door, leaving Elena alone to stare at the bed, trying to understand what just happened.

X

"Damon, where's Caroline?" Stefan asked his brother as he shut Caroline's bedroom door. Damon looked up from his spot on the couch and shrugged.

"Do I look like her keeper?" Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, she's not in her room. She doesn't even know the city." Stefan said, frowning as he paced the room.

"Maybe she went back."

Stefan stopped pacing and turned to face his brother.

"She wouldn't leave without telling anyone."

Damon smiled. "Oooh, maybe she got kidnapped, and she getting tortured as we speak!" He said jokingly, but his smile dropped as he realized that his words could just be the truth.

Stefan's eyes widened and he immediately rushed out the door with Damon not far behind.


	6. Birthday

Author's Note: I know you all hate these notes. :) If you haven't yet seen it, there's a link on my profile to the trailer for this story.

X

"Please, I don't know where it is!" Caroline choked out, tears streaming down her bruised face. The figure before her hissed and smacked her across the face, causing blood to run down her cheek.

"That's not the answer I wanted."

X

"Elena, you know I hate surprises," Tyler whined, trying to pry Elena's hands off his eyes as she giggled.

"Shut up. You're going to like this birthday surprise," Elena said, grinning as she walked into the dining room.

"Can I look now?" Tyler asked and Elena removed her hands from his face. She watched as his eyes widened.

She had cooked his favorite meal, pasta shells with a homemade tomato sauce and parmasean topping. Elena wanted a romantic feeling, so she even lit a few candles, and played his favorite music in the background. She bit her lip, hoping he'd love it.

"Wow, this is..." Tyler turned around kissed her lips softly and quickly. "Thank you so much, Elena."

"You're welcome."

They sat down at the table, and Elena smiled.

"You look nice, Tyler." She said with a grin. He blushed and tugged at his shirt, shrugging.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking in to her brown eyes. She smiled wide and looked down at her black dress.

X

"This is hopeless, Stefan. We've been looking for her for a week, why can't you just accept she's gone!" Damon snapped, stopping in his tracks. Stefan turned around and glared at him.

"It's Caroline, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I remember when it was, 'It's Elena, Damon.' Tell me, how did you suddenly decide you wanted Barbie over Elena?"

"Damon, not now." Stefan continued to walk down the alley, glancing around.

"She's _gone_, Stef."

"No, Damon. I don't believe that."

X

Elena wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck, kissing his lips slowly and happily. They were in her bedroom, watching _Fright Night_, well that was the plan. But somehow, Tyler had gotten the movie night to turn into makeout night. Not that Elena minded.

It was only when his hands reached her waist that she slowly pulled back with an apologetic smile.

"Not yet."

Tyler nodded and pulled her close, closing his eyes and smiling softly as they continued to watch the movie.

X

"Tell me where it is."

Caroline whimpered as her torturer poked another hole in the roof and a ray of sunlight hit her unprotected skin. Her ring was harshly yanked off her fingers and thrown somewhere across the room.

"If you just tell me where the energy is, I'll let you go."

Caroline spit out blood, her makeup run long ago.

"Nasty, Forbes. I don't want blood on my brand new carpet. I just got it done. Spit in here." The person threw a bucket towards Caroline, and she flinched.

"Now, I'll give you one more chance, sweatheart. Where's my energy?"

Caroline squirmed away from the holes on the ceiling, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Maybe if you showed me what it looked like?" Caroline asked, her voice shaky and quiet, like a child's.

X

"Tyler! Wait!" Bonnie yelled as she ran towards Tyler in the school parking lot, a worried expression on her face.

"Bonnie. Hey." He watched her with a confused smile on her face.

"Um, where's Elena?" She asked, looking around. Tyler shrugged.

"I think she's in math or something. We don't have that class together." Tyler paused. "Oh, no, she's with Jeremy. Yeah, he got into a fight or something, they're in the principal's right now."

"Jeremy got into a fight?" Bonnie looked at him with a worried expression. He nodded.

"The punk deserves it."

"Tyler!" Bonnie hit his arm lightly with a small giggle. Then she got serious again and stopped walking.

"I'm getting a bad vibe everytime I'm around Elena."

"A what?"


	7. Energy

How come when I reach out my fingers, it feels like more than distance between us?  
>X Elena woke up next to Tyler after their birthday night, and smiled softly. He was snooring quietly, and Elena hesitantly brushed her fingers over his tan cheek softly. Tyler grumbed in his sleep, but continued to snore on, while Elena giggled.<br>The sound of her phone ringing loudly cause Elena to jump as she dove for it ninja style and quickly pressed talk, all the while keeping her eyes on Tyler to make sure he didn't wake.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Good, you're awake," Damon said on the other line. Elena's eyes widened and she snuck out in the hallway, keeping her voice low.  
>"Damon?"<br>"Yes, Elena, it's me. Listen, we've got a situation on our hands."  
>Elena frowned and ran a hand through her hair. Not even a hi, she thought bitterly. "What's your situation?"<br>"Yeah, Blondie's missing, Stefan's freaking, and I'm well, resorting to our last possible option," Damon answered, a little harsher than necessary. "Caroline's missing? How long? Why am I just finding out about this?"  
>She could hear Damon's sigh. "Elena, we don't have time. Can you give me Bonnie's number?"<br>"Why do you need her number?"  
>"Because, Elena, I do. Now be a good little girl and tell me the damn number," Damon snapped. Elena winced and rudely told the number to Damon, immediately hanging up on him afterwards.<br>Her heart sank. When she heard Damon's voice, it brought back memories that she tried so hard to forget. The kiss, the dying kiss. The sweet words exchanged between the two of them. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. And here she was, sitting in the Lockwood's hallway, feeling ten times more worse than she's ever felt since the brothers left town.  
>"Elena?" Carol said, obviously still half asleep. Elena stood up and gave her a weak smile.<br>"Good morning, Ms. Lockwood. Can you, um, tell Tyler when he wakes up that I had to leave?" Elena asked, wiping a tear away. Carol just nodded and patted her shoulder as she walked passed her.  
>X "I don't like when you don't answer me." Caroline glared at the shadow, keeping her lips pressed tight together. She know knew what was going on, who this 'energy' was. She had a lot of time to think about it, and she finally figured it out.<br>"Caroline, sweetheart, if you just tell me what I need to hear, I'll let you go. It isn't difficult."  
>"Tell me what I want to hear then," Caroline spat back, feeling weak, but confident.<br>A sigh. "Fine, what do you want to hear?"  
>"Who are you?" Caroline heard a laugh and flinched. "Who am I? Of all the questions, you ask that. Seriously? Well then, fine. My name is Tara."<br>X "Home sweet Hell," Damon said with heavy sarcasm as he got out of the car. Stefan rolled his eyes and looked down at the leaf covered ground, thinking how horribly wrong his life has gotten since he's left this town. And now he's back, not for good, but he's back.  
>"Let's just go to Bonnie's. She said she had something." Stefan said, and Damon and him began to run to Bonnie's.<br>X Dear Diary,  
>I'm back! I try to say that happily, but it doesn't come out that way. I've been crying, trying to think of ways to make it better, but I can't. Damon called me this morning with horrible news. Caroline is missing. I know I should be worried and scared, but I can't get my mind off of my life. It's messed up, I know. How does one find herself in love with three different guys, wanting three people, needing three people? Is that even possible? Tyler, Stefan, Damon, it's all so confusing. Stefan and I, we've always had a spark, that pull towards each other. But Damon is something else entirely. He's captivating. It's those damn eyes. And Tyler. God, I can't even describe how I feel about him. He's Tyler Lockwood the boy I've known my whole life. The boy who likes me a lot. And I don't know what to do! Elena slammed the diary shut and closed her eyes, wanting to forget. Forget everything that's happened. Forget about Damon and Stefan and Tyler. Forget herself.<br>X Tyler glared out the window. He didn't get Elena. She was amazing, and very sweet when she wanted to be. But there were times when she just wasn't there. He'd be talking, and it'd be like her mind was on something else.  
>And he knew what it was. Those damn Salvatores. How he despised those brothers. Elena obviously had feelings for them, both of them still. He wasn't an idiot. He was just scared they'd return and Elena would drop him.<br>That's what was going to happen. Elena will eventually get sick of him. He could already see it now.  
>X "So, Tara, why'd you kidnap me? I mean, why not Damon?" Caroline asked, all the while working on the chains tied to her wrists. Tara paced the shadows, and Caroline wondered when she'd get to see her face in the light.<br>"You're the weak one. Figured I'd get you to talk faster."  
>Caroline glared and immediately wished people would stop saying that. "I'm not weak."<br>"Sure, sweetheart. Not weak at all." Caroline could practically feel Tara roll her eyes at her.  
>"What does the energy look like?" Caroline asked, deciding playing stupid would be her best bet.<br>"Do you know something, young one?" Caroline shook her head no, hoping she'd get Tara to talk so she could test her theory.  
>"A girl. That's all I know. If I find her, I'm going to drain her body dry of blood, and open up the Hell demension." Tara flashed Caroline a haunting smile. "Then all demons will be free to walk in this world. Demons you've never even thought were real would come, shredding homes and people to pieces, sprinkling blood over the towns. It's going to be amazing! And I'll be the ruler, the one who set them free. They'll have no choice but to bow down to me!" Tara said, eyes twinkling as she danced around the shadows.<br>X "Elena, it's Tyler. Where'd you go this morning? You kind of just left on me. You okay? ... Okay, well I'm here if you want to talk. Call me later. Bye." Tyler hung up the phone and sighed heavily. X Elena stared at her phone, listening to the message for the fifth time. What was wrong with her? A guy was obviously caring for her, and here she was, ignoring him. "Why?" She whispered and ran a hand through her hair. Exhausted, she reached over and shut the lamp off, lying down in her big, lonely bed. X Tyler threw a pillow at the lamp, causing it to fall over and turn off. He was too annoyed to even move. Lying down, he stared at the cieling, wishing Elena was by his side right then.  
>X I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while! I've been sick, and there's my classes, and lack of inspiration. I was kind of nervous writing this chapter, introducing an original character. What do you think of Tara? And more Tylena will be coming! 33 <div> 


	8. Keep Yelling

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been sick all last week, and now I have my classes that take up most of my day. I'm going to try to update at least once a week, but I haven't been inspired lately. :\ Got any ideas? Feel free to message me them.

Disclamer: I own nothing in this story, all characters except for Tara belong to L.J. Smith and the Vampire Diaries.

X

"If I'm going to do a location spell, I need someone who has a connection with Caroline. For example, her mother or something," Bonnie explained as her and Elena made their way to the usual lunch hangout outside.

"So who did you use for me, when I got kidnapped?" Elena asked, sitting down at the table with no appetite whatsoever.

"I used Jeremy's blood. I figured since you're cousins-adopted-siblings, that'd be close enough."

Elena nodded and watched as Bonnie poured her food onto the table, her stomach screaming at her to eat. With everything going on, Elena really had no interest in eating.

"'Lena!" Tyler yelled, jogging over to where they sat. Bonnie waved a bit, always so wary of Tyler's presence. Elena smiled slightly and stood up, allowing Tyler to embrace her.

She could feel eyes on them, most likely Tyler's friends, and a few of the gossipers.

"Hey, I've missed you," Elena said, sitting back down and patting the seat next to her. He sat, nodding at Bonnie.

"Any luck with the Caroline search?" He asked casually. Bonnie shook her head 'no.'

"But she may do a location spell if she uses Sheriff Forbes' blood," Elena said to Tyler, but kept her eyes on Bonnie. Tyler looked at Elena confused.

"Her blood? Why the hell do you need that?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Her blood will lead us to Caroline. They share the same DNA, or something. I don't know how it works. I just read the stuff from the books."

Tyler nodded, obviously offended by the way Bonnie spoke to him. Like he was a seventh grader who didn't know how to tie his shoes.

Elena shot Bonnie an annoyed look, and Bonnie just stared back innocently.

"Hey, high schoolers," A familiar voice called. Elena, already knowing who it was, closed her eyes for a moment in annoyance.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked in a dull tone, as if she didn't care what he had to say. But truth be told, she did.

"Well, if you don't want to hear what I had to say, then I'll just leave," Damon said with that famous smirk on his pale face. Tyler glared daggers at Damon, while Bonnie doodled absentmindely in her notebook.

"Then leave," Elena shot back. Damon sat down in the middle of her and Tyler, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Not happening."

"Too bad," Tyler muttered, pushing away from them. He stood up, and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I got to go, don't want to be late. Again." He placed a kiss on Elena's cheek, smiling softly at her for a moment. Then when he stood up, all traces of kindness left his face as he walked away. Damon stared at Elena's cheek, his smirk a frown.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Elena said nothing, while Bonnie smirked a bit.

"Do you even have any useful information?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually, I do. So listen up. Last night, Stefan and I went searching for Barbie. We picked up an unfamiliar trail, and out of curiousity followed it. Or, you can say that I followed it and Stefan tagged along. But anyways, when we located the source to an old abandoned house, I decided to go all Buffy on it, since whoever inside was obviously immortal. But get this," Damon leaned forward dramatically, his blue eyes gleaming in the sun. "Stefan stops me, says we should check out the area. So we do, and guess what we found?"

Elena shrugged, and Bonnie glanced at her freshly painted nails, bored.

"What did you find, Damon?" Elena asked in a perfect monotone.

"Caroline."

That did it. Elena and Bonnie's heads snapped up, and Elena searched his eyes to see if he was lying.

"You're joking," Elena decided, sitting back. Bonnie sighed.

"I'm serious. But, hey, don't believe me then."

"I believe him," Bonnie said quietly. Damon smiled approvingly.

Elena turned to look at her friend. "Why? He's lied before."

"Because it's _Caroline_, Elena. I'm taking any glimmer of hope, and grabbing onto that," She said. The tone of Bonnie's voice made it clear that she wanted to believe this.

"Fine. Show us the house."

X

Elena paced around her room, waiting for Damon to call. Of course, he wouldn't let her come along for the ride. They had a huge argument about it, but Stefan intervened and basically told her to 'go home and be safe.'

"Who does he think he is?" Elena whispered angrily. Caroline was her friend, one of her best friends. She wanted to be the one of the people to save her.

But she couldn't all because of Stupid Stefan. Damon would've gave in and brought her along, he always does.

She groaned and flopped down on her bed, burrying her face in one of the many pillows lying on her bed. All the stress, it was too much to handle. Stefan thought leaving would prevent her from danger and supernatural. Boy, was he wrong. Here she was, her best friend kidnapped and she was dating a werewolf. No supernatural over here.

Her phone rang, and she glanced at the screen. Tyler.

"Hey," She answered, glad to have someone to bring her out of her brooding.

"Hey. What's up?"

She shrugged, but then remembered she was on the phone and mentally kicked herself. "Nothing much. Just studying," She lied. _Idiot_, she thought to herself.

"Sounds like you're having the time of your life," Tyler said sarcastically. She could practically feel his smirk through the phone.

"Oh, yeah. Best night of my life."

Tyler chuckled. "So, what was Damon's news?"

"They know where Caroline is."

"Seriously? Where are they now? I could help save her-" Tyler started, but Elena cut him off.

"They already left an hour ago, and I don't want you putting yourself in danger, Ty. Damon and Stefan can fight off whatever supernatural beings in there. You're only human."

"I'm a werewolf. I don't think that falls in the same category as human."

Elena sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Whatever. I could've helped, though," Tyler mumbled. Elena smiled slightly.

"I know you could've."

X

"Please!" Caroline screamed as Tara poked her with a metal rod. Tara had recently stuck it in the fire, so it was hot and it _burned_.

"Please," Tara mimicked, amusement etched on her face. Caroline hated to admit it, but the girl was beautiful. Long brown hair, with wide brown eyes. To anyone else, she looked like a normal high school girl. But Caroline knew she wasn't.

"Babe, if you just tell me where my energy is, this will all be over." Tara said, this time poking her throat, which already hurt.

It's been days since Caroline's last feeding. How she was still alive, she didn't know. Her body was bruised, her clothes were torn, her hair was in dirty knots, blood stained every inch of her body. She looked hideous, and she was sick of it. She needed blood, now. Any more of this, and Caroline would cave in. They both knew it.

"Come on, Forbes. Just tell me," Tara whispered, lightly poking the burning rod at Caroline's ankle. Tears flowed freely down her face, and she didn't have the energy or free hand to wipe at them. Instead, Tara wiped them away with the rod, smirking as Caroline cried out in pain.

"Tell me."

"N.." Caroline tried to say no, but her voice wasn't working. Nothing was working properly.

Tara smacked her face like Caroline was just a doll, a toy she could slap whenever she pleased. And it pissed Caroline off more than any hot rod, hole of sunlight, needle, knife, or flames ever did.

"Bitch," Caroline hissed, flinching in pain as she used her voice. Tara's eyes flashed with anger and she lunged at Caroline with impossible speed.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Forbes! You don't have much more strength, and chances are you only have a day left to tell me where the fuck my damn key is." Tara yelled with fury. Caroline smiled to herself.

_Keep yelling, Tara. Keep yelling._

X

"I don't hear anything," Damon complained, but Stefan only held up a finger to silence him.

"What's that?" Stefan asked, frowning. Damon cocked his head to the side, obviously curious.


	9. She's Dead?

**A/N: I'm an evil, horrible author for waiting this long to update you guys! I am sooooo sorry, I lost my old computer and all its contents (including the next 10 chapters of this story) So I'm going to have to start updating once a week, that sounds good right? Another note at the end of the story so make sure to read that!**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

X

Elena paced her room for the ten millionth times today. Stefan and Damon have been gone two days, _two days_, with no phone call, text, email. Nothing and it was pissing her off.

Who the hell did they think they were, ignoring her? This was her best friend, her freaky lesbian friend, who for all she know was dying at the moment. If only they told her where they were, she'd be in her car right now. If there was anything Elena hated more than being ignored, it was being useless. That was she was right now. Her friends were all in danger and she couldn't be a Buffy and save them. They were all doomed.

"Knock knock," Tyler said quietly, leaning against the doorframe. Elena spun at the sound and put on her brave face, but Tyler being Tyler sighed and crossed over to where she was, taking her slender frame into his muscular arms.

"I'm scared," Elena whispered into his chest, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes.

Tyler didn't say anything, but Elena could feel his body grow tense, and she looked up at him with big brown questioning eyes.

"You don't know, do you?"

X

"Damon, we've stayed long enough," Stefan said tiredly, cradling Caroline in his arms. She was nursing a blood bag, her lips chapped and ashy as she watched Damon pull the stake out of Tara's heart.

Damon ignored them and sat down by her now rotted body, stroking a piece of hair out of her face. Something about her seemed almost… familiar. Her face looked up at him and he almost fell back when he remembered where he saw this beautiful woman before.

NEW YORK CITY, 1956

Damon watched the tight packed bodies move together all to the same song, bobbing their heads and swaying their hips to the beat. No one caught his attention, which was disappointing. He was hoping for a nice snack tonight, or even just a good fuck.

"Oops!" A girl exclaimed as she banged into him, skillfully catching the cup that flew out of her hands before it hit Damon's beloved leather coat.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled slightly before shrugging.

"I got quick reflexes."

"Is that so?" Damon asked, studying the girl before him. She was beautiful; he figured every man thought that about this mysterious girl. Her hair was long and shiny, brushing her hips as she moved, and her eyes a beautiful color that Damon could only describe as a forest green with flecks of gold; like an autumn leaf.

She smirked when she noticed him studying her and held out her pale hand. "I'm Tara Blake. I've never seen you around here before."

"No, I just arrived in this city."

"Ah." She fiddled with a locket around her neck before her lips turned up into a mischievous grin and stepped closer to him.

"Want to dance?"

PRESENT

Damon quickly pushed her hair away from her neck and froze. The locket was there, a gold heart with her name, _Tara Blake_, engraved on it. Hesitantly, he reached out and slowly opened the locket, his eyes going wide when he saw the pictures inside.

Damon and Tara sat side by side, a wide smile spread across his face as he gazed down at Tara, who stared at the camera with that famous smirk of hers. It was one of his favorite moments in his unlife, one he tried to erase after he left her.

X

"Don't know what?" Elena demanded, stepping away from Tyler as if he burnt her.

"Caroline's alive. The girl, I think Stefan said her name was Tara, didn't survive. But he said Damon's gone into this state of shock and won't explain it to either him or Caroline. He said he'd call back when Care has more blood in her system and Damon's at least himself again."

Elena paused before taking a deep breath and finally saying, "She's dead?"

Tyler nodded and pulled Elena back into his arms, resting his head on top of hers.

NEW YORK CITY, 1958

"Wakey wakey, my love," Tara purred in Damon's ear. A smirk found its way on his lips and Tara caressed his pale cheek.

"Morning," Damon murmured, catching her pink lips in a sweet short kiss.

"I love you," Tara whispered and Damon pulled her into his arms with the most genuine smile on his face.

**A/N: Is this the last we'll see of Tara? You decide! Thank you to all who have waited this long, I'm terribly sorry once again. I'll try to update SOON! Love you all, please review!**


	10. You Look Lost

**A/N: Still feeling a little guilty about not updating the last chapter sooner. So I'm updating early for you, even though I'm having sort of a writer's block. **

**X**

"Ugh, you're here?" Jeremy asked Tyler as he sleepily climbed down the stairs. Tyler shot him a look and relaxed back on the couch, waiting for Elena to wake up.

"Your sister up yet?" Tyler asked. Jeremy shook his head and sat down at the table with a bowl of Captain Crunch, holding up the box in Tyler's direction in an offering.

Tyler smiled politely and just shook his head 'no.'

"I guess we have to be civil with each other, considering you're with my sister," Jeremy pointed out, and Tyler frowned. Civil, with Jeremy. If it meant being with Elena, he guess he could attempt it.

"Civil, okay. I can do civil," Tyler announced and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

**X**

"Jer told me you guys were going to attempt to be civil towards each other," Elena said happily later that day. Tyler smiled slightly and pulled him closer to her as they cuddled in bed.

"You don't strike me as a cuddler," Elena giggled.

"I'm not, but I made an exception," Tyler murmured, burying his face in Elena's hair. She smiled softly and closed her arms, enclosed in his warm, strong arms.

_I love you,_ Elena thought, too afraid to speak them aloud.

She didn't know how Tyler would feel about that. Knowing him since diaper days, she knew he wasn't a big fan of those words. And if she was being honest, she was a bit scared to say them aloud as well.

Matt, Damon, Stefan; all boys she said those words to. All boys who she either broke or was broken by. She couldn't imagine doing that to Tyler. He was… too special to her. He was new, and different. Sure, he was a monster just like the Salvatores, but at least he was still a little human.

And what exactly, did he think of her? The skinny, caring girl who tended to fall for the wrong guys? The girl whose parents died young, leaving Jenna to take care of her, only for Elena to fail Jenna? That's what she was; a failure. She could barely be an authority figure to Jeremy; her aunt is dead because of her, her best friend got killed by her Doppelganger, her brother died too many times to count. All because of her.

She just had to pray that Tyler wouldn't realize what a failure she was.

X

"You've been quiet," Caroline commented as she plopped down on the couch next to Damon. He ignored her and stared into the flames of the fireplace, downing another glass of Bourbon.

"Ignoring me now?"

He continued to sit in silence.

Caroline huffed and snatched the glass from his hands, throwing the liquid into the fire. Damon turned angry eyes at her and she flinched away from him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice sounding braver than she looked. Her sat back, and patted her shoulder awkwardly, feeling kind of—not bad at all.

"Sorry," he muttered and watched as her tense shoulders dropped.

"I forgive you."

"Good."

They sat in an odd silence for a few minutes, Caroline fidgeting around and Damon slightly amused at how she was acting.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Caroline questioned. Damon raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

Caroline took a useless breath and stared at him curiously. "Why did you look like you knew that girl—the one who tortured me? After we killed her, you were just, like, holding her and stuff. Stefan won't tell me anything, but I was just thought that. . ." She trailed off as she noticed Damon had stood up and was walking over to his desk, making a gesture for her to follow.

"I used to know her," he said quietly, opening a draw and dropping the locket the girl wore into Caroline's hand.

"I'm not a hand-me-down kind of girl," Caroline said, wrinkling her nose at the necklace. Damon rolled his eyes and flipped it open, so she could see the images.

"Oh."

He watched as she stared at the pictures with a fascinated gleam in her eyes, lifting her eyes to his.

"She, I mean, you… loved her?"

Damon nodded after a moment and took the locket back from her hands.

"There's some stuff even Stefan doesn't know about me, no matter how much he says he does."

"So why did you tell me?"

Damon stared into her eyes and answered honestly, "its easy talking to you."

X

Tyler traced his finger lightly over Elena's cheek, brushing aside a loose strand of chocolate brown hair off of her forehead. She was sound asleep, her breathing even and her face peaceful. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her before.

Leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, he soundlessly rose from the bed and stood up; glancing at her to make sure she didn't wake.

Gliding carefully over to the window, he threw it open and stepped out, landing on the ground on his feet, with no scratches or bruises.

Not knowing why exactly he left her, Tyler walked down the street not sure of where he wanted to go. Definitely not home, and not many stores were open at two in the morning.

"Looking for something?" A voice rang out and he turned to see a beautiful blonde girl standing there with her hand on her hip and a small smirk on her face.

"Uh, no. Just going home," he lied and back away from the girl. She strode towards him, a little too close.

_Remember what you're mom told you, Ty, don't talk to strangers. _

"Well, you looked a little lost," she purred, her fingers brushing his arm as she walked by him slowly.

"N-no, I'm not lost."

She laughed a little and slipped a piece of paper into his back pocket.

"Next time you sneak out of a girl's house and have nowhere to go, call me. I'm always around." With a wink that made Tyler suck in a sharp intake of air, she turned on her heel and walked away, blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

He reached numbly for the piece of paper, looking over the oddly spelt name.

_Rebekah. Call me sometime! ; )_

Her number was scrawled underneath her name, and he wondered briefly when she wrote this.

**A/N: Yay, finally got to the brink of my storyline! Haha, I'm kind of happy with this chapter. I found a way to get almost all of my ships speak at least once. Jyler, Daroline, Tylena of course. The Tyler/Elena scene was inspired by the Jer/Anna scene, so yeah if it seems I was copying that, you're right. So, lots of drama in the next chapters! Jealousy, break ups, flings, you know that kind of stuff. I'm rambling now so, REVIEW! If you review, you get a cookie! **


End file.
